


Non-Miraculum

by foxfiction



Series: 3 Steps [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfiction/pseuds/foxfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Shippuden. :: In three major events, the fall of a miracle goes silently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Miraculum

**Non Miraculum**

 

 

 

Tsunade decides to question him on Tuesday, before lunch.

 

 Gaara gives her a hooded look from behind his fringe when she asks him to try standing up; it dissolves into a glassy, nominally blank stare until he closes his eyes for a brief moment, and then he is the same not-exactly-normal that he was before his death -- first or second.

 

 It is these unremarked episodes that worry Tsunade. If Gaara is aware of them he says nothing, and gives no other indication of the knowledge. But it has happened only a handful of times, and he has been awake and fully conscious even fewer hours, so as it is the Hokage thinks time will take its course.

 

 Her logic is simple and stubbornly optimistic: if Gaara can heal from an instantaneously fatal wound, any repercussions should sort themselves out. Even so, she decides not to send him home for several weeks.

 

Naruto doesn't mind the company; his cat minds even less, and sleeps beside Gaara, purring all night.


End file.
